


noneya

by venomousdanger



Category: WWE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 22:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16841386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomousdanger/pseuds/venomousdanger





	noneya

Sliding the card in the slot, Randy watched for the green light before pushing the door open. “Randy?” The Viper shook his head at the question. “Who else has a key?” He walked in on the sight he expected- Cena was refolding the blanket on the bed. “Who have you gave one to?” The rapper was only slightly snippy. “John, I’ve talked them all into using their rooms.” The tattooed one sat down with a grin. “So that’s where you were? Who this time?” Orton was about to drop down to the pillow but the attitude had gave him the energy to find the other’s eyes. “I’m not really sure honestly. All I saw was the back of the head of this nice lookin’ thing. That is until I looked down and saw one of the best asses I’ve ever seen sliding down my cock.” John’s narrowed eyes went unnoticed as Randy bit his bottom lip, lost in crudely guiding his hand up and down over his lap. “And they were light as a feather- I thought my fingers were drive holes right through those sexy hips as I pulled them back up. Then feeling that tightness- so fucking tight- all the way back down. Reminded me a lot of Cody.”

John was in front of him with his mouth gaped. The sneakers came into view to warn him of the contact that was coming. A harsh push was hard enough to get Randy to the bed. “When people call you an asshole, it’s because it’s THAT obvious that you ARE one.” Cena was back to the other side of the room before Orton stood up with a small laugh. “Don’t laugh. I’ve been here waiting and you’ve been out fucking around? I could have roomed with anyone else.” Randy shook his head. “No you couldn’t have. I’m the only one who puts up with you.” The usually seen dimples made him forget how blazing the blue eyes could get. “YOU PUT UP WITH ME?” Randy nodded. “You’re screaming because your intrusiveness got you the answer you didn’t want to hear and they all hear it.” His own volume was raising but John was still louder. “I WOULDN’T HAVE TO ASK THEM BECAUSE THEY DON’T NEED ME TO KEEP THEM OUT OF TROUBLE.” They were nose to nose. “WHO SAID I NEEDED THAT?”

The argument fell to a scoff and a stare off until Randy moved his hand to the back of John’s neck. The bodybuilder was pulled into a hug as the submissive. The OVW locker room never would have believed how the roles played out. The badass turned golden boy and the babyface turned tough guy- their personalities really took over the storylines. The familiar feeling of John’s head pressing against his body was a sign that the fight was over. It was time to come clean. “I had to hang back- Ziggler lost his phone.” Cena nuzzled closer in his silence. “You ask more questions than my mother ever did.” John pulled away with a short lived blush as Randy continued. “And remaking the bed before we use it… it’s a little weird.” The sixteen time champ pulled the blankets back and climbed in bed. “If you don’t like it, there’s another one right there.” The bed that was suppose to be ‘his’ was ignored as the taller man took the other side, still teasing. “It might be the real reason why no one else wants to room with you.” Cena quickly curled around the inked limb. “No. No one else rooms with me because they know you’re a jealous prick.”


End file.
